17 Września 2003
Logo TVP1 od 2003 do dziś.jpg 6.00 Kawa czy herbata - w tym Wiadomości: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości 8.12 Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.30 Jak Kozacy pomogli muszkieterom - serial anim. 8.55 Plastelinek i przyjaciele 9.20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 9.40 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany 10.10 Nieustraszony (40) - serial USA 10.55 Poradnik dla ubezpieczonych 11.10 360 stopni dookoła ciała - Nasze oczy - magazyn medyczny 11.30 Fauna i flora naszego organizmu (3) - Nos i usta - serial dokumentalny Kanada 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - reportaż 12.45 Klan (729) - telenowela TVP 13.10 Siódme niebo (78) - Komu ufać? - serial USA 14.00 Sto minut wakacji (3) - film fab. 14.40 Klasztor w Sankt Gallen - film dok. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Jubileusz w Tubądzinie - reportaż 15.35 Rower Błażeja 16.00 XXVIII Festiwal Filmów Fabularnych Gdynia 2003 16.15 Nauka dla ciebie - magazyn 16.25 Moda na sukces (2009) - serial USA 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (731) - telenowela TVP 18.05 Trzecia strona medalu 18.45 Studio Irak 2003 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mały Miś 19.30 Wiadomości 19.59 Sport 20.05 Pogoda 20.20 Okruchy życia Wypadek - film fabularny USA 1999 22.00 Irak 2003 - życie po wojnie 22.25 XXVIII Festiwal Filmów Fabularnych Gdynia 2003 22.45 Oblicza mediów 23.05 Monitor Wiadomości 23.35 Studio sport - Liga Mistrzów - skróty 0.35 Nieustraszony (23) - serial USA 1.25 Zakończenie programu Tvp2.jpg 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Opowieści z Księgi Cnót; odc.33/39 - Odpowiedzialność; serial animowany prod. USA 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; Ucieczka Deszczowców; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Lis Leon; Serce i szpada; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.83; serial TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:20 Powtórka z życia 10:35 V Mazurska Olimpiada Kabaretowa; Śmiej się kibicu /3/; (stereo) 11:25 Mroczny rycerz; 0dc.3/26 - Król Puszczy; serial prod.angielsko-nowozelandzkiej zgodą rodziców 12:15 Niegrzeczne dzieci; Mutyzm; 2002 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.352 - Wio; telenowela TVP 13:45 Życie do poprawki; odc.1/22; serial prod.USA (stereo); reż: Graeme Campbell; wyk: Gordie Brown,Al Waxman 14:30 IV Festiwal Kultury Kresowej Mrągowo '98 15:25 Wokół nas; Skrzydełka; 1998 autor - Małgorzata Jokiel (stereo); reż: Agnieszka Glińska; wyk: Ignacy Przybylski, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Krzysztof Stroiński, Andrzek Zieliński 16:00 Panorama 16:23 Pogoda 16:30 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.152; serial TVP 17:20 Jazda kulturalna; magazyn 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Camerata; magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Linia specjalna; program publicystyczny 20:30 Studio sport; Liga Mistrzów (w przerwie ok.21.35 Panorama) 22:50 Panorama 23:05 Sport-telegram 23:13 Pogoda 23:20 Kino Mocnych Wrażeń; Czwartek; Thursday; 1998 kryminał prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Skip Woods; wyk: Thomas Jane, Aaron Eckhart, Paulina Porizkova 00:50 Bimboland; Bimboland; 1998 komedia obyczajowa prod.francuskiej /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Ariel Zeltoun; wyk: Gerard Depardieu, Judith Godreche, Aure Atika 02:20 Zakończenie programu Logo-10.jpg 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers (3) - serial SF (powt.) 7.30 Transformery (5) - serial anim. (powt.) 8.00 MacGyver (88) - serial sensacyjny (powt.) 9.00 Bar 3 - reality show 9.30 Słoneczny patrol 8 (175) - serial (powt.) 10.30 Bar 3 - reality show 11.15 Awantura o kasę 12.15 Samo życie (246) - serial obycz. (powt.) 12.45 Amor latino (81) - telenowela 13.35 TV Market 13.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (54) - serial obycz. 14.20 Power Rangers (4) - serial SF 14.45 Tajemniczy rycerze (43) - serial przygod. 15.10 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja - reportaż 16.30 Piątka nieustraszonych (8): Oblężenie - serial SF 17.30 Hugo Express 17.55 Bar 3 - reality show 18.30 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Awantura o kasę 20.05 Bar 3 - reality show 20.55 Samo życie (247) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 Rodzina Addamsów 2 - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Anjelica Huston, Raul Julia 23.35 Biznes Informacje 23.55 Prognoza pogody 0.05 Graffiti - pr. publicyst. 0.20 Wyśniona dziewczyna - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Alan Roberts, wyk. Ray Sharkey, Corey Feldman 2.05 Aquaz Superchat 4.30 Magazyn religijny 5.30 Zakończenie programu Logo-19.png 5.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 5.40 Ścieżki miłości - telenowela (powt.) 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Córka przeznaczenia - telenowela (powt.) 8.00 Brzydula (61/169) - telenowela (powt.) 8.50 Magiczny kamień (5/26) - serial anim. 9.15 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.15 Telesklep 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.15 Na Wspólnej (143) - serial obycz. (powt.) 12.45 Szpital pod palmami (11/18) - serial 13.45 Magiczny kamień - serial anim. (powt.) 14.10 Brzydula - telenowela 15.00 Nikita (5/96) - serial 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Córka przeznaczenia (61/110) - telenowela 17.10 Ścieżki miłości (109/150) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Na Wspólnej (144) - serial obyczajowy 20.40 Żywy zapalnik - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Christian Dugay 22.30 Akta zbrodni (13) - serial dokumentalny 23.00 TVN Fakty Wieczorne 23.25 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy (powt.) 23.55 Witchblade - Piętno mocy (13-ost.) - serial 0.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite (powt.) 1.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 2000-2006 logo.jpg 6.15 KINOmaniaK 6.45 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 Artur (51) - serial 8.30 Psotny Bill (43) - serial 9.00 Ja się zastrzelę (5) - serial komediowy 9.30 Sąsiedzka wojna (5) - serial 10.00 Reporter 10.30 Rozwód po amerykańsku (29) - serial 11.00 Zbuntowany anioł (264) - telenowela 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 12.30 Joker - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.30 Rozbitkowie (2) - serial przygodowy 15.30 Przygody braci Mario (28) - serial 16.00 Ulysses (22) - serial animowany 16.25 Królik Greg (6) - serial komediowy 16.55 Reba (6) - serial komediowy 17.25 Oni, ona i pizzeria (8) - serial komediowy 17.55 Zbuntowany anioł (265) - telenowela 19.00 W służbie prawa - dramat USA 2001 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Komenda - dok. 22.00 Policjanci z Miami (17) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Sztukateria 23.30 Shwartza pomysły na życie (3) - serial 24.00 Życie jak sen (51) - serial komediowy 0.30 Stalingrad - dramat wojenny Niemcy - Szwecja 3.15 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 3.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.35 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 4.50 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 5.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 '02 - '08.jpg 07.30 Z pierwszej strony - serial komed. 08.00 Alf - serial komediowy 08.30 Tajemnica pocałunku - telenow. 09.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie - telenow. 10.15 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.00 Legendy Kung Fu - serial przygod. 11.55 Virginia - telenowela 12.45 Telesklep 14.30 Tajemnica pocałunku - telenow. 15.20 Miłość i przeznaczenie - telenow. 16.10 Zawód glina - serial komediowy 16.40 Alf - serial komediowy 17.10 Pamięć absolutna - serial sens. 18.10 Legendy Kung Fu - serial przygod. 19.10 Z pierwszej strony - serial komed. 19.40 Zawód glina - serial komediowy 20.10 Pełnia życia - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 22.10 Mściciel - serial sensacyjny 23.10 Rozłączone przez morderstwo - film sensacyjny USA 1994 01.10 Nocne kłopoty - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 02.50 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia.png 6.00 Kawa czy herbata - w tym Wiadomości 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.25 Złotopolscy 502 - serial TVP 8.45 Eurotel - magazyn 9.00 Zaczarowany ołówek 3 - serial 9.05 Budzik 9.30 W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza 8 - serial anim. 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Plus minus - mag. ekonomiczny 10.30 Zielarki - reportaż 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Forum - program publicystyczny 11.50 Film animowany dla dorosłych - Bruk 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Splot - film dok. 12.25 Koncert Polski - Polski Oktet Wiolonczelowy 13.10 Polonica: Wyspa na Ptasiej - film fab. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim - talk-show 15.45 Impresje: Miniatury muzyczne - Margitte 16.00 Złotopolscy 502 - serial TVP 16.25 Kulisy PRL-u - Kto winien 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Budzik 17.55 W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza 8 - serial anim. 18.20 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Portret jednego dnia 18.45 Studio Irak 2003 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka - Opowiadania Muminków 27 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Złotopolscy 502 - serial TVP 20.35 Być Polakiem - Nowy Jork, pępek świata 21.05 Polonica: Wyspa na Ptasiej - film fab. 23.00 Panorama 23.15 Sport telegram 23.18 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Linia specjalna - prog. publicyst. 23.50 Anna Chodakowska na jazzowo - recital 0.25 Monitor Wiadomości 0.45 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 1.15 Opowiadania Muminków 27 - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 2.10 Złotopolscy 502 - serial TVP 2.35 Wieści polonijne 2.50 Polonica: Wyspa na Ptasiej - film fab. 4.30 Studio Irak 2003 4.40 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 5.05 Być Polakiem 5.35 Monitor Wiadomości 6.00 Zakończenie programu Tvp3warszawa.gif 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Telewizyjny kurier warszawski 8.00 45 lat telewizyjnego Kuriera Warszawskiego 8.15 Nasz gość 8.25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 9.30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 16.05 Nasz gość 16.15 Wiadomości kuriera 16.20 Powstanie warszawskie - dzień 48 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Psychiatria bez lęku 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Telewizyjny kurier mazowiecki 18.05 Telewizyjny kurier warszawski 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Studio reportażu 19.15 Nasz gość 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Telewizyjny kurier warszawski 22.00 45 lat telewizyjnego kuriera warszawskiego 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Ethan Frome 0.45 Pani ambasador 6/6 1.35 Zakończenie programu Tvp3 poznan 2003.jpg 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Teleskop 8.00 Afisz 8.15 Spojrzenia 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 9.30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Psychiatria bez lęku 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Teleskop 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Teleskop 19.00 Medycyna i ty 19.15 Dzień dobry 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Teleskop 22.05 Sport - Wielkopolska 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Ethan Frome 0.45 Pani ambasador 6/6 1.35 Zakończenie programu Program Trzeci Bydgoszcz.gif 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Zbliżenia 8.00 Rozmowa dnia 8.15 W kadrze 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 9.30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 16.00 Z wizytą u nas 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Psychiatria bez lęku 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Z wizytą u nas 18.00 Zbliżenia 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Z wizytą u nas 19.15 W kadrze 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 Rozmowa dnia 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Ethan Frome 0.45 Pani ambasador 6/6 1.35 Zakończenie programu 6112.gif 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Fakty 8.00 Psychiatria bez lęku 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 9.30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 16.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 16.15 Fakty 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Psychiatria bez lęku 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Super Trójka 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.25 Pogoda 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Czas na bajkę 19.00 Goniec regionalny 19.15 Reporterzy Faktów przedstawiają 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Fakty - Wrocław i Pogoda 21.55 Gość dnia 22.00 Sportowe Fakty 22.05 Nie zgadzam się! - magazyn 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Ethan Frome 0.45 Pani ambasador 6/6 1.35 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Łódź.gif 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Prognoza pogody 7.45 ŁWD 8.00 Podaj cegłę 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 9.30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 16.10 Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Psychiatria bez lęku 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 18.00 ŁWD 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Budżet nie tylko domowy 19.10 Kwadrans 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 ŁWD 22.00 Rozmowa dnia 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Ethan Frome 0.45 Pani ambasador 6/6 1.35 Zakończenie programu Logo tvp3.gif 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności i pogoda 8.00 Magazyn beskidzki - program redakcji bielskiej 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 9.30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 16.00 Magazyn beskidzki 16.15 Aktualności i pogoda 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Psychiatria bez lęku 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności i pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Kronika Miejska Rybnik 18.55 O tym trzeba mówić 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności i pogoda 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Porozmawiajmy 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Ethan Frome 0.45 Pani ambasador 6/6 1.35 Zakończenie programu Logo-tv3krakow.gif 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Psychiatria bez lęku 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 9.30 Kurier - wersja graficzna 16.00 Marzenia i kariery 16.15 Nowe miasto - retrospekcje 16.20 Warto wiedzieć 16.25 Pogoda 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Psychiatria bez lęku 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika świętokrzyska 17.58 Pogoda 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Rola 19.00 Z plecakiem i walizką 19.20 Warto wiedzieć 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika 21.57 Sport 22.00 Pogoda 22.02 Tematy dnia 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Ethan Frome 0.45 Pani ambasador 6/6 1.35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls (25.06.2003- 06.12.2003).jpeg 9.00 Telesklep 11.00 Filmy dla dzieci 12.00 Było sobie życie - film anim. 12.30 Widzialne - niewidzialne 13.00 Prezentujemy stacje lokalne 14.00 Sobór - Wrota XXI w. 15.00 Studio otwarte 17.00 O wszystkim na żywo 18.00 Jak to się robi? - prog. filmowy 19.00 Lumen 2000 - 2000 lat Kościoła 19.30 Archiwum XX wieku 20.00 Kino familijne: Pies na gole - komedia 22.00 O wszystkim na żywo 200px-Canal+ logo.svg.png 7.30 Minisport + (o) 7.40 Łapu-capu (o) 7.45 Nie przegap (o) 7.55 Enigma - dramat, Wielka Brytania - USA, 2001 9.55 Diagnoza morderstwa: Miasto bez litości - film kryminalny, USA, 2002 11.25 Betelowe panienki - film obyczajowy, Tajwan - Francja, 2001 13.10 Jak poślubić miliarderkę - komedia, USA, 2000, reż. Rod Daniel 14.40 Boomtown (13) - serial 15.25 Zoolander - komedia, USA - Australia, 2001, reż. Ben Stiller, wyk. Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson, Christine Taylor, Will Ferrell 17.00 Cudzoziemka - film psychologiczny, Polska, 1986, reż. Ryszard Bear, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Mirosław Konarowski 18.50 Opiekun - dramat, Dania - Wielka Brytania, 2001, reż. Ralph Ziman, wyk. Sam Neill, Gina McKee 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport + (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Xanadu - musical, USA, 1980, reż. Robert Greenwald, wyk. Olivia Newton-John, Gene Kelly, James Sloyan 22.40 South Park V (12) - serial animowany 23.05 SuperDeser: Mama - film krótkometrażowy 23.40 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc - komedia 1.35 Fucking Amal - film obyczajowy 3.05 Anatomia miłości - film obyczajowy (o) - odkodowany My HBO.png 06.30 Psy i koty - film familijny, USA 2001 07.55 61* - dramat, USA 2001 10.00 Gwiezdne wrota - Zasady gry 10.45 Gwiezdne wrota - Ostatnia wola 11.30 Kate i Leopold - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 13.25 Na planie filmu - Wydział Zabójstw - wieści z planu filmowego 13.45 Kocham Cię na zabój - komedia, USA 1990 15.20 Niekończąca się opowieść - Baśnie - film familijny, Kanada 2001 17.00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 17.25 W cieniu legendy - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 19.00 Psy i koty - film familijny, USA 2001 20.25 Podglądając Hollywood... 21.00 Premiera: Zbuntowana - dramat, USA 2000 22.50 Gosford Park - komedia kryminalna, W. Brytania 2001 01.10 W samo południe - dramat, USA 2000 02.45 In flagranti - dramat, Polska 1981 04.05 61* - dramat, USA 2001 Ale kino.gif 08.00 Pogoń za Adamem - dramat, Polska 1970 09.30 Kino na świecie: Królestwo to za mało - film dokumentalny 10.25 Miejsca w sercu - film obyczajowy, USA 1984 12.20 Tacy byliśmy - film obyczajowy, USA 1973 14.20 Zabójstwo - film kryminalny, USA 1956 15.45 Rozważna i romantyczna - komedia romant., W. Bryt/USA 1995 18.00 Szczęściarz Antoni - komedia, Polska 1960 19.25 Młode Hollywood: Kevin Spacey 20.00 Wilk - horror, USA 1994 22.05 O pierwszym brzasku - thriller, USA 1990 23.45 Sfilmować pożądanie - film dok. 00.50 Intruz - thriller, Brazylia 2001 02.30 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel logo z 2003 roku.png 6.00 Detektyw w sutannie 2 (5) - serial sensac. 7.00 Umrzeć dla tańca - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 8.30 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (1/2) - film przygodowy, USA 1999 10.15 Cagney i Lacey: Znowu razem - film kryminalny, USA 1995 12.00 Detektyw w sutannie 2 (5) - serial sensac. 13.00 Córki McLeoda (33) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dr Quinn (78) - serial 14.30 Umrzeć dla tańca - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 16.00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (1/2) - film przygodowy, USA 1999 17.45 Córki McLeoda (33) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Dr Quinn (78) - serial 19.30 Moje sekrety - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 21.15 Porwanie Sinatry - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2002 23.00 Opowieść o ojcu chrzestnym (1/2) - film biograficzny, ameryk.-kanad. 1999 0.45 Moje sekrety - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 2.30 Porwanie Sinatry - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2002 WTK.png Puls dnia 10.00, 18.00, 18.30, 19.00, 19.30, 20.00, 20.30, 21.00, 21.30, 22.00, 22.30, 23.00, 23.30, 00.00, 00.30, 01.00 15.40 Tajemnice energii - magazyn 16.00 Ulica Muzyczna 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Ulica Muzyczna 17.30 Telekom - magazyn 18.15 Qulturalny Poznań - informator 19.15 Qulturalny Poznań - informator 19.50 Wielkopolska w Unii 20.02 Wielkopolska w Unii 21.10 Bezpieczne ulice - magazyn 22.02 Program lokalny 22.50 Wielkopolska w Unii 00.10 Bezpieczne ulice - magazyn Eurosport (2000-2012).jpeg 8.30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9.00 Eurogole (powt.) 10.30 Żużel: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Danii (powt.) 11.30 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch - FIVB World Tour w Hiszpanii 12.30 Eurogole (powt.) 14.00 Kolarstwo: Vuelta a Espana - 10. etap Andora - Sabadell (powt.) 14.30 Kolarstwo: Vuelta a Espana - 11. etap Utiel - Cuenca 17.30 Lekkoatletyka: Mistrzostwa Świata w Paryżu 19.15 Magazyn olimpijski 19.45 Wednesday Selection 20.00 Golf: Turniej US PGA - John Deere Classic - najważniejsze wydarzenia 21.00 Golf: Challenge Tour 21.30 Świat żeglarstwa 22.00 Jeździectwo: Zawody Pucharu Narodów Samsunga w Spruce Meadows 23.00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23.15 Golf: Challenge Tour 0.15 Sumo: Turniej Basho 1.15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 1.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat SPORT 2003-2005.jpg 9.00 Studio Ligi Mistrzów (powt.) 9.35 Piłka nożna: Mecz 1. kolejki Ligi Mistrzów (powt.) 11.35 Studio Ligi Mistrzów (powt.) 11.55 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty pozostałych spotkań 12.55 Piłka nożna: Mecze 1. kolejki Ligi Mistrzów (powt.) 16.35 Żużel: Ekstraliga - mecz Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa (powt.) 18.35 K.O. TV 19.00 KO TV Classics 20.00 Studio Ligi Mistrzów 20.35 Piłka nożna: Mecz 1. kolejki Ligi Mistrzów 22.35 Studio Ligi Mistrzów 22.50 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty pozostałych spotkań 23.55 Piłka nożna: Mecze 1. kolejki Ligi Mistrzów Nederland 1.png 06.45 Nederland in beweging 06.59 Goedemorgen Nederland 09.00 Journaal 09.10 Nederland in beweging 09.30 Get the picture 10.00 Dwarl 10.35 Cosby kids 11.02 Ingang Oost: Ziekenhuis Gooi Noord te Blaricum 11.32 Agrarisch Journaal 12.00 Journaal 12.07 Match & Win 12.33 Man bijt hond 13.00 Journaal 13.05 Sportjournaal 13.13 Pluk de dag 13.45 Het elfde uur 14.42 NCRV Natuurlijk 15.10 Opsporing verzocht 16.00 NOS: Journaal 16.08 AKN: NL Net 16.32 RKK/KRO: Studio RKK 17.00 Journaal 17.07 TELEAC/NOT: De wegen van het water 17.35 AVRO: Untamed Australia 18.02 EO: Dwarl 18.30 AVRO: Get the picture 18.58 NCRV: Man bijt hond 19.28 EO: Het ziekenhuis Beenreconstructie 20.00 NOS: Journaal 20.30 NCRV: Network 21.02 KRO: KRO Detectives: Silent witness 22.42 Tussen hemel en aarde: Martin Ros 23.23 EO: De grote oorlog 00.20 NCRV: Man bijt hond 00.50 Nacht tv Nederland 2 logo 2003.png 07.00 NOS: Journaal met gebarentolk 08.00 Journaal met gebarentolk 09.00 Journaal met gebarentolk 10.30 Algemene Beschouwingen 17.50 Politieke Partijen PvdA 17.59 Twee Vandaag 18.00 Twee Vandaag 19.25 TROS: Lingo 19.55 Voor alle fans: V.O.F. De kunst 20.25 Champions League voorbuschouwing 20.40 Champions League: PSV - AS Monaco 22.35 Champions League nabeschouwing 22.40 Sportjournaal 22.50 Champions League 23.47 SOCUTERA: Socutera: Nierstichting Nederland 23.50 NOS: Journaal 00.13 Champions League 00.40 Journaal 20.00 uur 01.10 Twee Vandaag 01.57 NOS: Journaal en SportJournaal Nederland_3_logo_2003.png 07.00 Z@ppelin 09.00 Koekeloere 09.15 Huisje boompje beestje 09.35 Teletubbies 10.00 Tweenies 10.20 Leesdas lettervos boekentas 10.40 De mens 11.00 Nieuws uit de natuur 11.45 Z@ppelin 11.45 Jeugdjournaal met gebarentolk 12.00 Teletubbies 12.30 De ark van Stekeltje 12.58 Villa Achterwerk 14.58 TELEAC/NOT: Tweenies 15.18 TROS: De wereld is mooi 15.53 K3 in concert 16.17 AVRO: The making of Nationaal Junior Songfestival 16.40 Echt waar! 16.55 EO: Mir@kel 17.30 KRO: KRO’s Kindertijd 17.58 NPS: Sesamstraat 18.13 VPRO: Villa Achterwerk 18.28 NPS: Het Klokhuis 18.49 NOS: Jeugdjournaal 19.03 VPRO: 1 f’s cool 19.28 VARA: B&W 19.58 RVU: Stamps the mix 20.28 NPS: Six feet under 21.30 RVU: Beter van niet! 22.00 NOS: Journaal 22.20 NPS/VARA/NOS: Nova/Den Haag vandaag 23.10 VARA: Leids Cabaret Festival 23.55 NPS: NPS Klassiek: Valery Gerglevs Rusland: Een muzikale reis 01.00 NPS/VARA/NOS: Nova/Den Haag vandaag RTP Internacional old.png 8.00 Bom Dia Portugal 11.00 Praca da Alegria 14.00 Jornal da Tarde 15.00 Regioes 15.30 Portugal no Coracao 18.30 Entre Nos 19.15 Ficcao portuguesa 20.00 Lusitana Paixao 21.00 Telejornal 22.00 Linha directa 23.00 Passo a Palavra 0.00 Por outro lado 0.45 Ficcao Portuguesa 1.30 Camilo, O Pendura 2.00 Telejornal 2 3.00 Lusitana Paixao Das Erste.png 05.30 Morgenmagazin 10.00 Heute 10.03 Brisant 10.20 Adelheid und ihre Mörder 11.10 In aller Freundschaft 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.15 In aller Freundschaft 15.00 Tagesschau um drei 15.15 Abenteuer Wildnis 16.00 Fliege - Die Talkshow 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 17.43 ARD vor acht 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Weihnachten im September 21.45 Das Marchen vom blühenden Arbeitsmarkt 22.30 Tagesthemen 22.58 Das Wetter im Ersten 23.00 Gabi Bauer 23.30 Politische Morde 00.15 Nachtmagazin 00.35 Das Film Festival - Das süsse Leben 03.20 Tagesschau 03.25 Fliege - Die Talkshow 04.25 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Deutschlands 04.40 Tagesschau 04.45 Das Marchen vom blühenden Arbeitsmarkt ZDF logo.png 05.30 Morgenmagazin 10.00 Heute 10.03 Die Schwarzwaldklinik 10.50 Zwei Münchner in Hamburg 11.35 PRAXIS taglich 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Expedition 15.00 Heute 15.15 Reich und Schön 16.00 Heute - in Europa 16.15 Wunderbare Welt 17.00 Heute 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SOKO Classics 18.50 LOTTO Ziehung am Mittwoch 19.00 Heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Die Rettungsflieger 20.15 Der Fürst und das Madchen 21.00 ZDF.reporter 21.45 Heute-journal 22.13 Wetter 22.15 Die deutsche Stimme 2003 - Casting-report 22.45 Abenteuer Wissen mit Wolf von Lojeswki 23.15 Johannes B. Kerner 00.15 Heute nacht 00.30 Die Rosenheim-Cops 01.15 Vanille - der Duft von Madagaskar 01.55 Heute 02.00 Sherlock Holmes: Gespenster im Schloss 03.00 Heute 03.05 Johannes B. Kerner 04.05 Wunderbare Welt 04.50 Citydreams 05.00 Hallo Deutschland Sjónvarpið 1966-2011.svg.png 17.05 Prowadzący 17.50 Táknmálsfréttir 18.00 Disneystundin 18.01 Dzieci OTRA 18.23 Klasyczna animacja 18.30 Ukończenie 18.54 Víkingalottó 19.00 Aktualności, sport i pogoda 19.35 Piłka nożna 21.35 Tak było (11:25) 22.00 Tíufréttir 22.25 Nauka dla wszystkich 22.35 Nikolai Julie (8, 8) 23.20 Statek kosmiczny Enterprise (01:26) 0.05 Motorów Sport 2003 (8:8) 0.25 Zakończenie programu Stod2.png 6.58 Islandia Early 9.00 Bold and the Beautiful 9.20 Dobra kondycja 9.35 Oprah Winfrey 10.20 Islandia Early 12.00 Neighbours 12.25 Dobra kondycja 12.35 End Of the Affair (Leiðarlok) 14.10 American Idol (3:34) 15.05 Smallville (3:23) 16.00 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 17.40 Neighbours 18.05 Seinfeld 18.30 Drony 19.00 Kanał 2 Aktualności 19.30 Drony 20.00 Strong Medicine (17:22) 20.50 I Saw You (4:4) 21.40 The Guardian (3:23) 22.25 Six Feet Under (10:13) 23.20 Six Feet Under (11:13) 0.10 Dawson’s Creek (6:24) 0.55 End Of the Affair (Leiðarlok) 2.35 Filmy z PoppTíví Skjareinn.png 18.30 Hits / wygląd (e) 19.30 According to Jim (e) 20.00 Dateline 21.00 Ludzie z Sirrý 22.00 Law & Order 22.50 Jay Leno 23.40 Judging Amy (e) Syn.logo.gif 17.50 Olis Sport 18.00 Motorsports 2003 18.30 UEFA Champions League (Arsenal - Inter Milan) 20.40 UEFA Champions League (Bayern M. - Celtic) 22.30 Olis Sport 23.00 MAD TV 23.45 While the Cat’s Away 2 0.55 Zakończenie programu i ekran gry TSR1 logo 1997.png 7.00 Euronews 8.35 Top Models 9.00 La directice ®. Sunshine week; Les cachottiers 10.35 Euronews 11.15 Les feux de l'amour 11.55 Telescoop 12.20 Spin City ®. Carnet de bal 12.45 Le 12:45 13.00 Face aux (petits) Partis. Le droit de Savoir 13.10 Météo 13.20 Zig Zag café 14.10 Brigade des mers. En souvenir (1/2) 14.55 Brigade des mers. Jamais sans ma fille (2/2) 15.45 Any Day Now ® 16.35 C'est mon choix ® 17.30 Smallville. Suspects 18.15 Cinérapido 18.25 Top Models 18.50 Météo régionale 18.55 Le 19:00 des régions 19.15 La poule aux œufs d'or. Arlette Zola 19.30 Le 19:30/Météo 20.05 L'instit 21.45 A l'aube du 6e jour. Film de Roger Spottiswoode avec Arnold Schwarzenegger, Robert Duvall (2000) 23.50 Swiss Lotto 23.55 Des ventres à louer (Réception cåble et satellite uniquement) 0.50 Le 19:00 des régions ® 1.05 Le 19:30 ® 1.35 Le 22:30 ®/TextVision TSR2 logo 1997.png 7.00 Les Zap. Bonjour TSR2; L'île de Noé; InfosZap; Myster Mask; Crin d'argent; Pingu 8.30 C'est mon choix ® 9.25 Euronews 11.40 Cinérapido 12.00 A bon entendeur 12.30 Football. Ligue des champions UEFA. Magazine 12.55 Les Zap. Bonjour TSR2; Totally spies; Digimon; TiTeuf, Les Baskerville 14.35 Telescoop 15.00 Les Zap. Gap Zap; Il était une fois l'espace 15.30 Les Zap. Jeu 1, manche 1; Crin d'argent; L'île de Noé 16.30 Les Zap. Wombat city Jeu 2 - Manche 2 Aladdin; Myster Mask 18.00 Les 4 fantastiques. Jeu - Finale Pokémon; La tribu II 18.55 InfosZap 19.05 Garage 19.55 Banco Jass 20.00 Passion foot 20.25 Football. Ligue des Champions UEFA. Arsenal - Inter Milan 23.00 Le 22:30 23.30 Elections fédérales. Face aux (petits) Partis. Le droit de savoir 23.35 Swiss Lotto. Banco Jass ® 23.40 Svizra Rumantscha 0.05 Zig zag café ®. Femme et femme d'affaires 0.50 Cinérapido ® 0.55 Garage 1.45 Passion foot 2.10 Zig zag café ®. TextVision SF1 logo old.png 7.00 Wetterkanal 9.50 Schweiz aktuell 10.15 Literaturclub 11.40 Unser Charly. Ein Schwein namens Lore. Series 12.30 Telescoop 12.55 Meteo 13.00 Tagesschau 13.15 Ein Abend mit Ines Torelli 14.45 Festive Ways. Festivitätet. Die Römer von Aalen 15.10 Eine himmlische Familie. Serie 16.00 Telescoop 16.25 Die Nanny. Serie 17.15 Der Regenbogenfisch. Serie 17.30 Gutenachtgeschichte 17.45 Tagesschau 17.55 Unser Charly. Serie 18.45 Telesguard 19.00 Schweiz aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau/Meteo 20.00 Der Landarzt. Serie 20.50 Rundschau 21.40 Schweizer Zahlenlotto 21.50 10 vor 10 22.00 Gehrard Polt 23.20 Die Nacht des Schleusenwarts. Spielfilm 0.55 Tagesschau/Meteo TSI1 logo old.png 7.10 Le nuove avventure di Batman. Animazione 8.00 Atlantis estate 2003 10.00 Martedi notte 10.55 Friends - Amici. Telefilm 11.20 Alen. Telenovela 12.00 Zorro. Telefilm 12.30 Telegiornale/Meteo 12.45 Il camaleonte 13.35 Alen. Telenovela 14.15 Baywatch. Telefilm 15.00 Felecity. Telefilm 16.00 Telegiornale flash 16.05 Il ponticello sul fiume dei guai. Film 17.40 Per non spezzare i legami con il passato. Doc 18.00 Telegiornale 18.10 Largo Winch. Telefilm 19.00 Il Quotidiano Uno 19.30 Il Quotidiano Due 20.00 Telegiornale/Meteo 20.35 Friends - Amici. Telefilm 21.00 Se scappi i sposo. Film 23.00 Lotto 23.10 Telegiornale notte 23.30 Behind the music. Cat Stevens. Doc 0.25 The sentinel. Telefilm 1.10 Repliche continuate Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Poznań z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów Puls z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTP Internacional z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sjónvarpið z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stöð 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SkjárEinn z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SÝN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSI 1 z 2003 roku